Outcast Benefits
by axelmaniac
Summary: Curtis Axel and Heath Slater win the Tag Team championships and celebrate in the locker room.


"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the tag team championships!" Lilian spoke as she had a bright smile on her beautiful facial features. "Introducing first, they are the tag team champions, representing the New Day, Xavier Woods and Big E!" She smiled as the champions did their entrance and soon entered the ring. Once their theme faded, Xavier had a microphone in his hand and now was ready to speak. "We've been unstoppable for a good while now and every team that has crossed our path has been unsuccessful. If you think you're getting our titles, you have another thing comin', ya hear me?" He said as he passed the microphone over to Kofi who had a smirk on his facial features. "Come and try to take these from us, you won't do it, I know you won't." He grinned as the microphone got handed over to the last member, Big E. "Bring it on." He said as he tossed the microphone on the mat as their facial expressions got serious. For once, they weren't acting all goofy. They knew they were in for the fight of their life and knew they had to get serious.

"Introducing their opponents, representing The Social Outcasts, Curtis Axel and Heath Slater!" Lilian spoke before she climbed between the second and the third rope as she walked along the apron and walked down the silver steel steps. When her feet hit the black floor mat, the four members of the Outcasts climbed into the ring as they all stared down the three members of the New Day. After a good minute, Bo, Adam and Kofi climbed out of the ring and now stood the four remaining wrestlers. The ref who stood off to the corner walked over to the champions as he asked for the belts. Once he got them, he walked to the center of the ring as he raised them high in the air, that before he brought them down and walked towards the side of the ring as he handed them off to the crew worker. Now, he walked back to the center of the ring as he watched Axel and Big E climbed out and stand onto the apron. He now signaled for the bell and once it rang, Slater and Big E locked up with Big E getting the upper hand.

Time had passed and the match had carried on for a good ten minutes now and all four wrestlers were tired. Kofi eventually got thrown out from ringside as well as Adam and Bo, which now left the four alone in the ring. "This is awesome" chants filled the arena and neither team wanted to back down from this match. Without any warning whatsoever Curtis, who got tagged in midway through the match, grabbed Big E and successfully executed his perfect-plex and got the three count. The fans went crazy for the now new champions and the emotion from winning the titles took over their facial features. Curtis had tears rolling down his face and when he got that golden title, he held it high above his head as he used his other free hand to point up towards the ceiling. "I did this for you, dad." He said. Slater stood in the ring on other side of the ref as he too held his newly won title high above his head. "Here are you winners and the new tag team champions, Curtis Axel and Heath Slater!" Lilian said as the fans went even wilder for them. "You deserve it" chants now filled the arena and the emotion hit harder.

Following the announcement and the official hoisting both of their arms in the air, determining the two (Curtis Axel and Heath Slater) as victorious - The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods) ventured to gain a blindsided attack on the _new_ tag-team champions. How much hearing that the trio, who used the freebird rule and the numbers gain on multiple occasions, to gain advantages and tainted wins over other teams in the past, were no longer champions and their reign had come to an abrupt end, that stung. The Unified Unicorns didn't have an opportunity to, as both members of The Social Outcasts slid out the ring, before the enraged FORMER champions and Xavier Woods could get their hands on them. Celebrating outside the ring with all the fans, who ceased the previous chant, only to begin a "YES!" chant, echoing throughout the entire ring, as both champions exited to the backstage.

Curtis and Heath returned to their shared greenroom together, Adam and Bo had already left for the evening for one reason or another, as did most of the roster. The door closed, after a nudge of Axel's right phalange against the material; afterward, he shrugged the championship title from his broad shoulder, tossing it on the armrest of the leather-interior sofa inside the locker-room. Appendages rasped through brunette locks, following a sigh of relief from his slender petals, a breath ghosting through his ajar orifice. Neither one of the two could believe the outcome of the challenge, who knew that Axel and Slater would be champions again? Curtis couldn't half believe it himself, but as genuine as it could get, both reigned at the peak of the tag-team division.

"We did it, Ax. Our goal, we set out on? We finally accomplished it. Damn, this feels good."

"I know, can't believe it myself. If my dad were still here, he'd be proud."

"He's happy, I'm sure. I'm so giddy, I could just.."

"You're so giddy, you could just do what?"

Lips curved at the brink, constituting a sly smirk that crept on his facial features at his partner's inquisition, in a celebratory mood, because there wasn't anything wrong with an early celebration. Sauntering to poise in front of his colleague, Slater descended swiftly from his upright stance, knees arched and severed apart as wide as he could, crouching down. Fingers crooked in the waistband of Curtis' trunks that fit tautly against his form, in a earthward motion, he drifted the fabric from his partner's waistline, along his milky smooth thighs, to anchor around his ankles. Coiling his fingers against the base of the limp meat, with his championship title still secured around his waist, he had no inclination in discarding the accessory from him, anytime soon. Inclining, Heath's lips cleaved apart in the midst of tending closer, the bulbous crown of Curtis' prick grazed against his velveteen pouts, as he commenced to devour the elder superstar in his warmth, hollow crevasse. "Mmm.." he managed to draw out, his oculars fixated on the third-generation superstar.

Curiosity killed the cat, a true statement, but in this case? It was as fictitious as Kim Kardashian's ass. The elder wrestler didn't drift one motion in ceasing the younger man's action. Curtis wasn't an idiot, but would Heath really follow through with this. When the trunks were tugged down from his waist to his knees, and the tangibility of the ginger's lips around the girth of his cock, that briskly amplified in length and width, eight inches of rigid muscle was halfway inside Slater's hungry mouth. A breathless "Fuck!." emerged from his lips at his partner's dexterous tongue. Threatening to milk him at that second, but he managed to compose himself for this instance. His right hand caressed through the ginger locks, nipping at his bottom lip, as well. "That's it.. suck my fuckin' cock."

The hitch in Curtis' breathing, in conjunction, with his encouragement and groans that filled the arena only motivated the ginger to further the orgasmic assault on his partner. Drawing his head back, he conveyed the slab of meat from his mouth, only briefly. Extending his drenched tongue from his crevice, elapsing by his lips enough to showcase his rosy, serpentine muscle to his partner. His hand still procured around the base, he flailed the eight-inches in his grasp, the underside of the elder champion's cock throbbed and quivered against his tongue with each impact against the thoroughly wet appendage. Tilting his head at an angle, a glob of saliva spurted from his lips, spritzing on the ivory steel, not once, but twice. "Shit! Tastes so fucking good, Ax." Lunging onward, he engulfed the man's cock in his mouth, yet again, for a second concurrence, not able to get enough. This time, he cast short, quick motions of his head, smearing his saliva on one-fourth of The Social Outcast's phallus.

If Curtis knew that Heath had this divine mouth on him before, he would've let him gag on his cock before now, not when the two won the championships. A genuine talent, it was like beholding the sight of a pornstar hard at work, this obviously wasn't Heath's rodeo, with that, he wondered who else had the privilege of using this mouth. Closing his eyes for a few, short seconds, savoring the diligence of his tag-team partner. His right hand against the back of his nape, urging him on, but not forcing him down, simply little back and forth gestures. "You suck a cock like a pro."

Three additional, short pumps in his mouth - Heath once again withdrew the enlarged monstrosity from his torrid canal, only to ascend from his crouched position, standing upright. "I want to ride you, Curt." Still with that title around his waist, he had completely forgot that it was still around his waist, his first priority happened to be getting Curtis to cum inside him. Hooking his fingers inside his own wrestling attire, yanking it down from his hips, all the way down to his knees. Stepping out the pants, one leg at a time, beginning with his left, and ending in his right; he heaved the pants out of sight.

If he passed up an opportunity to have Slater's tight ass, he would have to punch himself in the face, because that would never happen. Lurking over to the couch, he plopped himself down on the leather sofa, keeping his legs apart, just enough. Keeping his cock rigid with light strokes, ensuring that he wouldn't prematurely let his orgasm come before entering the man that he envisioned in a whole new light in the past five minutes. "Come ride me."

Listening to the direction from the elder, step after step, Heath approached the fellow champion. A one-hundred and eighty degrees pivot, his lush, pearly orbs staring Curtis in the face. Propping his left arm against the armrest, an inch from Curtis' championship, his right against the headrest, on the right sector of Curtis' head. The sole of his wrestling boots firmly against the brink of the cushion, both of his knees curved and spread apart. "Coming down." With Curtis aligning his cock, half the battle was already won. Plunging earthward as cautiously as possible, commencement of the penetration was similar to a rupture, it felt as though Curtis was tearing him apart. "Shit.." Continuing in his gradual pace, he deplaned on the stick urging further in the depths of his anus. "Ax.. so fuckin' big."

Out of instinct or whatever the case may have been, but Curtis endured the bliss of Heath's tight pucker constricting his girth, compelling him to embrace the younger man's slender hips, a firm grasp underneath the strap of the championship belt. Not giving his partner time to adjust, he begun lifting and heaving the redhead back down on his length in a swift tempo. Leaning forward, pecking feathery butterflies against the satiny back of the on-screen champion, in addition of the sensuality. "Mm, tightest ass I've been in."

A high-pitch moan derived from the ginger each time the mushroom cap of Axel's cock brushed against his prostate, his most sensitive area on his body. Maneuvering his hand from the headrest, he adjusted the championship title considering it was coming undone from around his waist. With each up and down motion, his hardened wood lightly hammered against the gold material of the championship, leaking pre-cum from the slit, which a portion oozed on the title, right in between the gladiators helmets. "Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk." Heath's moans were resounding, enough to permeate throughout the walls, into the corridors.

Reclining back against the sofa, Curtis bucked his hips whilst manhandling his partner by his hips, guiding the redhead up and down on his dong. That familiar sensibility in his abdomen had awakened, so close to reaching his climax, he could feel the rush in haste to explode inside of his friend and partner-in-crime. "I'm gonna.." Unable to finish that sentence, a mass of creamy, velvety, viscous spurted from his slit, streaming through Slater's warmth, painting his walls with his nectar. "Fuck, Heath!" he breathed.

Arching his back at the explosion inside of him, experiencing the searing load spilling inside of him. Overflowing, a couple of ropes oozed from his puckered hole, trickling down Axel's cock. With his cock in his hand, he reclined back, his back against the other's chest as he caressed and kneaded his cock, furiously, until the inevitable hit him like a ton of bricks. Strings of his sperm shot from his own slit, uncontrollably, a testament to how much his tag partner aroused him. Most of the seepage stained the championship, another strip slugged him in the face, tracing from his bottom lip to underneath his right eye. "Curtis.. shit. So fucking good, man." Leaning back, he nipped the elder man's bottom lip. "Never had a cock this good before."


End file.
